The automation of the programming and/or the execution of the electrical tests to be performed to electrical devices is a goal that has led many investigations producing results as those mentioned below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,223 discloses a system that provides for the verification and testing of electrical circuits and the generation of the information necessary to interface with computer aided testing equipment to physically test the fabricated circuits. The verification of the circuit is divided into two portions, functional verification and timing verification. Information generated during the verification process using the separate functional and timing verification information are then combined into a core structure from which test vectors are generated in a format compatible with a circuit testing apparatus which physically tests the fabricated circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,076 B2 discloses an aircraft multi-function wire and low voltage insulation tester, having a time domain reflectometer, a digital multi-meter, and a matrix switch integrated in a computer, and a connector having a plurality of output pins allowing a plurality of wires to be hooked up simultaneously. The matrix switch connects the output pins to either the digital multi-meter or the time domain reflectometer perform the respective tests. Corresponding to the output pins, the matrix switch has a plurality of input/output channels, such that wire paths can be established between the output pins. The time domain reflectometry and characteristic tests can thus be performed on each line of a cable to be tested, and each wire path established between the output pins or the lines.
US 2009/019311 A1 discloses a method of preparing a test for an electronic system including a plurality of pieces of equipment interconnected by at least one communications link, in which method, in order to perform the test, use is made of a test bench appropriate for the electronic system under test, which test bench is connected to the system and controlled in application of a command sequence established from at least one informal functional specification; while preparing the test, the informal functional specification, the command sequence, and a link identifying the informal functional specification from which the command sequence was established are all recorded so that after execution of the command sequence and after the test results have been recorded, it is possible to read the link and identify unambiguously the informal functional specification that corresponds to the test results obtained.
However said prior art has not achieved a satisfactory degree of automation of the continuity and insulation electrical tests to be performed on complex devices such as control units formed by a set of electrical components connected by wires to check their proper operation.